


The Party

by narrynukezankielover



Category: Hank Zipzer (TV)
Genre: Drunk flirting, Drunkenness, Gay, M/M, maybe underage drinking depending on the legal age in England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrynukezankielover/pseuds/narrynukezankielover
Summary: At a party Nick gets drunk and starts flirting with Hank. The drunk flirting turns to Nick realizing some stuff about himself.





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> In this story the boys are 17 or 18 so it’s not disturbing to have them do anything sexual.

The music was so loud Hank couldn’t even hear himself think. He was sitting on the couch next to Ashley and watching a bunch of people from school dancing in front of him. One of the guys in his class was throwing a party since his parents were gone out of town for the weekend. 

As soon as this information got out almost the whole school was talking about it. A party that was originally only for the thirty people in Hanks class was now for two hundred people. So Hank stayed on the couch so he wouldn’t get lost in all the people. Frankie was trying to hit on some girls across the room which left only Ashley for Hank to talk to. 

“Try and have fun.” Ashley whispered in Hanks hear since it was too loud to talk normally to each other.  
“I am having fun. I’m just thirsty. I’m going to get a drink do you want anything?” Hank asked getting up off the couch.  
“No I’m good.”

Hank made it into the kitchen without banging into anyone.  
“What’s the matter Zitzer don’t like crowds?” Nick said walking behind Hank.  
“What are you talking about?” Hank said getting annoyed. He was hoping Nick wasn’t going to be here tonight. He’s used to being teased in class but he didn’t wanted a Nick free Saturday night.  
“Calm down. I’m only here to see how lame this party is.” Nick said and yawned to show how bored he was.  
Nick was standing so close to Hank he could smell Nicks shampoo. Nick had his back against the table so he could look directly at Hank.  
“Give it up. One thing this party isn’t is boring.”  
“Excuse me.” A random girl that Hank had never seen before said “can you two flirt somewhere else so I can get at the drinks.” 

Hank was so surprised by the comment he dropped his cup in the punch. Then he tried to get the cup out but it was so slippery it kept dropping out of his hand. He looked up into McKeltys face and seen him laughing. 

“Hello. Love birds.” The random girl said getting annoyed with the two guys. “Are you two going to move anytime soon?”  
“We are not love birds or flirting. We’re enemies.” Nick said.  
The girl started to laugh “ya right sure.”  
Hank finally got his cup out of the bowl and decided to get a bottle of water from the fridge.  
“Move it.” A guy who looked like he was in his twenties yelled at some kids in the grade below Hank. He was carrying so many six packs of beer he could barely stand up. Hank looked behind the guy and seen a few more guys bringing in all types of alcohol. 

The guy took a bottle of beer and handed it to Hank. All Hank had to do was smell the beer and he wanted to throw up. 

Before he put in on the table for someone else to take Nick was already taking it out of his hand. 

“Stop being a baby Zitzer. It’s only beer.”  
“Then take it. It smells disgusting.”

****

****Two hours later****

Hank was sitting in his place on the couch next to Ashley again but now he was watching a bunch of drunk teenagers stumbling around and listening to them trying to talk without slurring their words.  
He looked across the room to where McKelty was sitting on a chair with a bunch of girls sitting around him.

When he got Nicks attention he cursed at himself since now Nick was coming over to the couch. He sat in between Hank and Ashley so Hank figured with all the beer in McKeltys system he was going to go after Ashley. Hank didn’t want to see this so he started to get up. He felt a hand on his shoulder push him down on the couch again.  
“You’re not going anywhere Hank.”  
“Did you just call me Hank?” Hank asked surprised.  
“That is your name isn’t it?” Nick asked. His hand was now rubbing Hanks shoulder.  
“You’re really drunk.” Hank said and tried to move away from the blonde. He could see that a lot of people were now looking at the two boys.  
“Ok you’ve had too much to drink.” Hank said and tried to take the bottle out of McKeltys hand. He had no idea how many beers the blonde had had but considering he’s flirting with Hank he knew it was too many.  
“No. I like this stuff.” Nick said and drank the last bit of beer that was in the bottle then placed it on the coffee table that was pushed over by Hanks side of the couch. 

Now that Nick had a hand free he put it on Hanks knee and with the hand that was rubbing Hanks shoulder he started to play with Hanks hair. He moved the hand on the knee slowly up Hanks upper leg. 

Hank couldn’t believe what was happening and he didn’t know what to do. McKelty was obviously so drunk he didn’t know what he was doing but he didn’t want to make a scene in front of the whole school. Nick was kissing his neck and his hand was now only an inch away from his dick. He had to grab Nicks hand before it went any higher. He was already getting hard which he didn’t like happening around all these people. 

“Maybe you should take your boyfriend home.” The random girl from earlier said to Hank.  
Instead of arguing over the fact that Nick isn’t his boyfriend he just got up and dragged Nick with him.

****

Hank managed to get Nick home and in his bedroom without Nicks partners hearing them. He layed Nick down as softly as he could and took off his trainers. He contimplated putting Nicks pajamas on but he didn’t think undressing him was a good idea after what had happened tonight. 

When he stood up to put the trainers on the floor he noticed Nick was sitting up but still looked like he was out of it.  
“You know I always liked you.” Nick said grabbing Hanks hand.  
“Ya let’s see what you think about me when the alcohol is out of your system.” Hank said and pulled his hand away.  
“Are you really that stupid?”  
“What are you talking about?” Hank asked confused. Hank knew that when people got drunk they normally didn’t make sense when they talk so this could just be the drunkenness.  
“I’m only mean to you because I like you.” Nick said and pulled Hank down by his jumper and kissed him on the lips. It wasn’t the best kiss Hank had ever had but it was the most surprising. When Nick finally pulled away Hank couldn’t move or speak. He wasn’t expecting to get kissed by anyone not espically the guy he’s always fighting with.  
“Do you believe me now?” Nick asked and smiling at the reaction he got from the brunette.  
“You...you should get into bed. You need some sleep.” Hank still couldn’t think straight after that kiss.  
“I’ll only go to sleep if you lie down with me.” Nick said as he got under the covers and patted at the bed next to him where he wanted Hank to lie down.  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”  
“Please. I promise I won’t kiss you again.”  
“Well it wasn’t a bad kiss.” Hank admitted.  
“Oh so you want me to kiss you again?” Nick asked.  
“No. I mean yes I mean I don’t think we should kiss when one of us isn’t thinking right.” Hank said.  
“Just get into bed please.” Nick begged.  
“Fine.”

Hank made a mental note to leave before Nick woke up so that way when he sobered up he wouldn’t kill him for being in his bed. 

Hank layed on his side and within seconds Nick had his arm around him pulling him closer to his body. He felt warm kisses on his neck and he could feel he was getting hard again. Now that he was pressed so close to the blonde he could feel Nicks hardness pressing against his ass. 

“Nick. I promise when you’re sober if you still want to kiss my neck you can but for now go to sleep.” Hank said trying to control his own body.

****

It was Monday morning and he hadn’t talked to McKelty since Saturday night when he put him in bed. He had no idea if Nick remembered anything that had happened. If he did remember he might try and blame Hank for everything yet if he didn’t remember anything Hank wasn’t sure how he’d feel about that. Hank was at his locker trying to find an extra tie since he forgot to put one on before he left his house. 

“Watch it man. Here comes McKelty.” Frankie warned Hank.  
Nicks locker was a few down from his so he couldn’t avoid him. Hank could see everyone that walked passed them looking to see what would happen. As soon as Nick got his books he left to go to class. He never once looked at Hank. Even during class his classmates would look in their direction waiting for something to happen but yet again nothing happened. By the time lunch came everyone had lost interest in the two boys. 

Nick wasn’t sure why everyone was looking at Hank and him or why his pillow smelt like Hank. It’s not that he ever actually smelt Hank but the boy does sit infront of him in class and he can always smell fresh air coming from him. He guessed it was detergent he was smelling. Now that things were calming down he thought it was the right time to figure everything out but he needed Hanks help. 

Hank sat at a table with Frankie and Ashley to eat lunch.  
“Dude what happened Saturday night?” Frankie asked.  
“Nothing happened. Nick was just drunk. He didn’t know what he was doing.” Hank sort of lied.  
“Did you bring him home or just leave him on the bus or on the side of the road?” Frankie asked.  
“Frankie I’m sure Hank isn’t mean enough to leave a drunk person on the side of a road. Right Hank.” Ashley said hopefully.  
“No im not that mean. I brought him home.”  
“Leaveing him on the side of the road would have been funnier.” Frankie said.  
“Uhoh.” Ashley said looking behind Hank.  
All of a sudden Hank felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up he could see McKelty staring back at him.  
“Meet me in the boys change room in ten minutes.”  
Hank nodded his head too scared to say no.  
He ate his food as fast as he could and went to the boys change room. When he walked in he saw Nick sitting on the floor in front of a locker. 

“Zitzer please tell me I didn’t do anything stupid Saturday night.” Nick said staring down at his hands.  
“Depends on your definition of stupid I guess.” Hank said leaning against a locker opposite of where Nick was sitting.  
Nick looked up at Hank and Hank could tell he had been crying.  
“Zitzer. I mean Zipzer please I don’t remember anything and people are looking at us weirdly. Just tell me what happened.”  
Hank felt bad for Nick. He had to help him as much as he could. He walked over and sat by Nicks feet. Far enough away that if Nick attacked him he could run away before Nick actually grabbed him.  
“Well you got drunk. You touched me a bit at the party.”  
“What do you mean I touched you.” Nick asked confused.  
“You touched my knee and a bit up from my knee.” Hank said and he could see the shocked look on Nicks face. “I stopped you before you got too high. Then you rubbed my shoulder and had your hand in my hair. Nothing too bad.”  
“Ok. What about at my house. Someone said you brought me home.” Nick asked.  
“I did bring you home.” Hank didn’t want to tell Nick about the kiss or the in bed thing. He was sure Nick would be pissed.  
“Did anything happen?”  
“You sort of kissed me.”  
“On the cheek?” Nick asked hopefully.  
“On the lips.”  
Nick hid his head in his legs. “Oh god. What else?” Nick asked.  
“Nothing. I put you in bed.” Hank said tring to have the story stop there.  
“So you left then?”  
Hank was quiet for a few seconds which made Nick realize that he didn’t leave at that point.  
“Hank?” Said Nick trying to get the information by being nice and using his actual name.  
“No. You wanted me to lie down with you so I did.”  
“How close physically were we.”  
“Pretty damn close.”  
“We didn’t...you know...have sex did we?” Nick asked scared shitless that he had drunk sex.  
“Oh god no. No sexual stuff happened.”  
“Thank god.” Nick said taking a deep breath.  
“You said something though. I don’t know if you meant it though.” Hank said.  
“What did I say?” Nick asked.  
“You said you were only mean to me because you like me. Is that true?”  
Nick didn’t know what to say. He was hoping to blame everything on the alcohol and now he might have to be honest.  
“Look I was drunk I didn’t know what I was saying.”  
Hank didn’t know if he was disappointed or happy.  
“Ya. I thought so. So the kiss meant nothing then.” Hank said sadly.  
“Fuck.” Nick decided it was time to tell the truth. “I lied. Hank I’ve had a crush on you since kindergarden. I didn’t have the guts to tell you until I was drunk apparently.” Nick said and looked at Hank to see his reaction.  
“I’m a little releaved. Certain moments in the past makes sense now.”  
“What moments?” Nick asked confused.  
“How about when you dated me last year?”  
“I didn’t know it was you. I thought you were Hannah.”  
“It was my personality just not hundred percent my looks. It makes sense now why you were drawn to Hannah. You probably seen a lot of me in her.”  
“Can we never mention Hannah again. I was embarrassed infront of the whole school remember.”  
“Ya. I’m sorry about that. I was just trying to clear my name. I didn’t mean to get you involved in it.” Hank apologized.  
“It ok no one remembers it anymore.” Nick said and started to cry again.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I’m confused and mad and disappointed in myself.” McKelty said.  
Hank wasn’t sure what McKelty was confused about since he already told him what had happened but he figured Nick was mad and disappointed at how he behaved at the party.  
“Why don’t you talk to someone. It might help you.” Hank said trying to help.  
“I can’t tell my mum and dad about this. I would get into so much trouble.”  
“What about a teacher. There has to be a teacher here that you trust.”  
“The only teacher I’m good with is Ms. Adolf and I don’t think she’s the right teacher to talk to.” Nick said and sighed.  
Hank thought to himself. Mr. Rock is always there for him no matter what and he’s great with advice. “Maybe Mr. Rock could help you.” Hank said putting a hand on McKeltys leg to try and comfort him.  
Nick stared Hank for a few seconds which creeped Hank out.  
“What?” Hank asked he could tell that there was something else on McKeltys mind.  
“I half want to run and hide in a closet and I half want to push you against the lockers and fuck your brains out.” Nick said. He didn’t mean to say the fuck his brains part out part out loud but his mouth went faster then his brain.

Hank was in shocked at how easy it was for McKelty to say he wanted to fuck him. Hank stood up and dragged Nick with him. Hank started to walk away until Nick grabbed Hank by his arm to turn him around to face him and puched him against the lockers. He put his leg in between Hanks legs to keep him from moving and kissed him hard. This time there was no taste of beer. Instead Nick tasted of mints. Nick moved his hands underneath Hanks jumper. Hank had both of his hands running through Nicks perfect hair. Nick started to move his leg and Hank knew where this was heading but they were in school. 

“As much as I don’t want this to stop I really don’t want to cum in school.” Hank said trying to calm his breathing.

****

“So Mr. McKelty what’s going on?” Mr. Rock asked sitting on a chair in front of Nick. It was 3:30 so all the students have left the school so the two could talk without anyone interrupting them.  
Nick sat on a chair looking down at his hands and didn’t say a word.  
“Whatever is bothering you can’t be that bad.”  
“Have you ever done something when you weren’t in your right mind?” Nick finally asked.  
“I once tried to buy an elephant while I was high on laughing gas.” Mr. Rock admitted.  
“That’s not exactly what I meant.” Nick said still looking down at his hands. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. One of the reasons he hated Mr. Rock was because he always had to mention about some weird ass shit he did back when he was younger.  
“Why don’t you just tell me what happened.”  
Nick spent the next ten minutes telling Mr. Rock what he remembered and what Hank had told him.  
“I’m sure Hank would be willing to forget what happened and go back to normal.”  
“That’s the problem. I don’t want to go back to being enemies with him. That time when we were friends when he broke my leg was one of the happiest days of my life.” Nick admitted.  
“Well that’s good to hear. Tell him you want to be friends.” Mr. Rock said with a smile. He had seen Hank and Nick be enemies for so long it was good to hear that that might come to an end.  
“I don’t want to be friends with Hank.” Nick said not wanting to say the whole truth.  
“I don’t think I understand. You don’t want to be enemies with him but you don’t want to be friends with him. What do you want?” Mr. Rock asked.  
Nick put his head in his hands.  
“There’s something you’re not telling me isn’t there.”  
Nick nodded. “I have gone out with girls and I like it.” Nick said.  
“Well that’s good I guess.”  
“Everytime I’m near Hank I feel weird. It’s not the same feeling as when I go out with those girls but it’s not hate either. Then when Hank told me what I did at the party I was kinda happy.”  
“Sounds like you are struggling with your sexuality Nick.”  
“So what am I?” Nick asked.  
“I can’t answer that. Only you can figure out what you are. I can tell you that are so many different kinds of sexualities and it might take you some time to figure things out.”  
“I hate this. I’m supposed to be the normal one.” Nick said.  
“Nick it doesn’t make you not normal to be not straight. There are millions of people in the world and I’d say less then half of the people are straight so it’s the majority that are gay, bi, trans or whatever else.”  
Somehow knowing this actually made Nick feel better. “Thanks Mr. Rock but I still don’t know what to do about Hank. What if the only reason he didn’t leave me in a alleyway somewhere is because there were witnesses?”  
“I guess the only way you’re going to figure things out is to have a talk with him.” 

****

Nick sat in his bedroom looking through some pamphlets that Mr. Rock gave him about sexualities. He was waiting for Zitzer to come over so he could finally get some stuff off his chest and maybe they wouldn’t be enemies anymore. 

“Hey.” Hank said as he opened Nicks bedroom door “your housekeeper told me to come up.”  
“Ummmm. Come in.” Nick stood up from his desk and tried to hide the pamphlets he was looking at.  
Hank closed the door but he stayed by the door. McKelty don’t normally like Hank touching his stuff so he was afraid that Nick would yell at him for not walking on his floor right or something else.  
“You can sit on the bed.” Nick told Hank.  
When Hank was comfortable Nick tried to get the courage to start this serious talk.  
“We need to talk about Saturday night.”  
“It’s ok. I know you were drunk and probably thought you were flirting with a girl.” Hank said trying to be understanding.  
“No. That’s not what I mean.” Nick said and took a deep breath “I like you. I have had a crush on you for a while and I think Saturday night I used the beers to flirt with you.” 

Hank didn’t know what to say. The guy that up until last week was his enemy and was making fun of his dyslexia every chance he got was now telling him that he had a crush on him. Was this a joke or a way to embarrass him. If he admits his feelings to McKelty was it going to be recorded and uploaded to the internet.

Nick could see Hank was confused so he used this rare opportunity that Hank was silent to continue on.  
“I had a talk with Mr. Rock like you suggested and he made me think about a lot of stuff and I realized that half my problem is that I didn’t want to admit to myself or to anyone else that I had feelings for a guy.” Nick said.  
“Whose the guy?” Hank asked.  
“You’re the guy you idiot.” Nick said and laughed.  
“Oh.” Hank said not completely understanding what Nick was saying. All of a sudden it hit Hank “ohhhh. You like me. Wait does that mean you’re gay?” Hank asked.  
“Well that’s what I’ve been trying to figure out. There are so many sexualities but I like girls and I like guys. Well I’ve only liked you so I guess that still counts. I mean if I can like you then I guess there’s a chance that I could like another guy.” Nick said still very confused about everything “what about you? Is all this admitting my feelings for nothing. Are you straight?”  
“I don’t know.” Hank said looking around the room looking at all the valuable stuff that looked out of place in a teenagers room.  
“Haven’t you ever thought about it?” Nick asked.  
“Not really. I like people. I don’t care about what sexuality I am. If I like a person then I like them. If the person is a girl great and if they are a guy then great. It doesn’t bother me. I honestly thought everyone was like that.”  
“So you go for the personality and not the gender.” Nick asked trying to figure Hank out.  
“I guess so.” 

Nick moved closer to Hank so he could lean and put his hand on the bed on the other side of Hank. When Hank didn’t move or look uncomfortable he ran his other hand through Hanks hair and down to his cheeks. Nick always thought Hank had perfect cheek bones. 

Hank couldn’t believe he was back in Nicks bed but at least this time neither of them was drunk.

Nick moved his hand from the bed to Hanks leg and when Hank didn’t object he started to move his hand slowly upward. Hank had told him about doing this at the party but since he couldn’t remember any of it he wanted to try it again. He was still very confused about himself but he knew he wanted to touch Hank as long as Hank would let him.

Hank wasn’t sure what to do. Nick was cute but he never let himself think about him like that since they always fought over everything. Being on Nicks bed with Nick touching him while being sober was the last thing he thought was going to happen. 

Nicks hand was now an inch away from Hanks dick and Hank wasn’t sure if he should allow this to happen or not.  
“A....are y....you sure you want this to happen?” Hank asked hoping the answer was yes.  
Nick moved his body even closer and moved his hand to cup Hanks package “yes. I want this to happen so badly.” Nick said.

Hank knew that Nick was still struggling with everything so he was going to let Nick take control. 

Nick climbed on the bed and on top of Hank. Both their breathing became hard as did another part of their bodies. Nick allowed their bodies to be pressed against each other as he ran his hands through Hanks hair and along his face. Hank wasn’t sure what to do with his hands so he placed them on Nicks sides.  
Without thinking Nick leaned in and kissed Hank hard. Ever since he accidentally dated Hank last year and knew what it felt to hold Hanks hand and to be so close to him he wanted to kiss Hank. He hated the fact that he had the opportunity to kiss Hank when he thought it was Hannah and he didn’t take it. So now that it’s finally happening and this time he’s sober and will remember it he wasn’t going to stop until he needs air.  
Hank could feel something wet on his lips “oh my god is that his tongue?” He thought to himself. He opened his lips just a little bit and Nick took that as permission to enter his mouth. Nick wanted to explore every inch of Hanks body but considering this was the first time both boys got this far with anyone he thought this wasn’t the right time to do that. Both boys could feel their bodies reacting. Hank felt wetness in his pants and he knew he wasn’t going to last too long. 

Nick finally stopped for air but kept kissing his neck. When he found a spot that got a moan from Hank he started to suck and bite. He looked at Hanks face and seen the brunettes eyes were closed and his head was tilted back. He could see Hank biting his lip trying to control himself but Nick wanted to see Hanks face as he came so he unzipped Hanks jeans and shoved his hand inside. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing. He only pleasured himself maybe twice because he thought if his dad found out he would be ashamed of him. He had watched a bit of porn before so he kinda knew what to do. He grabbed Hanks dick and gave it a little squeeze. Hank gasped at this sensation. Nick loved doing this to Hank and knowing that it was because of him Hank is now laying on his bed a few seconds away from cumming made him smile. He started to pull as he squeezed and before he knew it Hank was moaning with his back arched off the bed and his hand became sticky and wet. He took his hand out of Hanks jeans and stared at his hand. He couldn’t believe another guys cum was all over his hand and he loved it. Nick got up from the bed to go get a towel to wipe his hand off with and for Hank to wipe himself off with “here” Nick said flicking Hank the towel “you should probably clean off a little so it won’t be so uncomfortable for you.”  
“Thanks.” Hank said grabbing the towel and wiping himself “you didn’t cum. Do you want me to do something to you?” Hank asked. He had no problem sucking Nick off or anything else but only if Nick was ready.  
“No it’s ok. I’m going to ask you something and please don’t laugh when you hear the question.”  
“Ummmm ok.” Hank said trying to figure out what kind of question Nick would ask that he would think Hank would laugh at him for.  
Nick swallowed hard trying to get courage to ask the question.  
“I promise I won’t laugh.”  
“Will you go out on a date with me?” Nick asked and hid his face in his hand.  
Hank moved to the edge of the bed to where Nick was standing and pulled him closer to him by his jumper. Hank grabbed both of Nicks hands and removed them from his face.  
“Of course I will go out with you. Why would you think I would laugh at that question?”  
“Well it’s me asking you to go out on a date. It’s not exactly something anyone would guess would happen.”  
“True but who cares.” Hank said wrapping his arms around Nicks shoulders. Hank kissed Nick on the cheek and then whispered in his ear “if mum or dad sees the hickey you made on my neck I’m going to be grounded for a month.”  
“Just make sure you don’t get grounded before our first date.” Nick said and laughed when Hank hit his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants me to write about their first date then please comment and tell me otherwise I’ll leave it at this.


End file.
